The Eeriest Story Ever
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: YAY It's Kagura's Wedding! But oh no.. Kikyo comes. What will happen when there is drug use, sex, and profanity? INUKAG, MIROSAN, KAGURA?, KIKYO?, and some more.... Sinubi helped!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I don't own anything... except for Kyle.. heh heh heh dirty thoughts

-----

A/N: YEP you guessed it! Sinubi is over! We thought we could make a third addition to this strange and weird and now eerie collection of porniverous fanfics. Just so you know, porniverous means perverted, or hentai-ish, etc., etc. Please review on this!

-----

"Oh where oh where are my panties oh where oh where could they be??" Kagura said tossing the blanket off her naked sweaty body. Naraku layed there asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. She smiles. He lets out a snore. She giggles and grabs her breast. She then lays herself on top of him. He gets a big grin on his face. She puts her arms around him. She smooshes her face in his chest. She sniffed him. She jumps back. And pulls out her fan and fans the smell.

" Jesus Christ! You smell like death!" she yells. _' OH NO IS HE DEAD! WAS LAST NIGHT TO MUCH FOR HIM!?!'_

She does the poke and shout manuver (FCS). He jumps up.

" WHAT!!!" he yells.

" Oh. I thought you were dead."

" No. Even if I died your beauty would bring me back to life!" (cheesy!)

" OH NARAKU-POO!" she smooshes his head in her bad bad bosom(s)?!?!!?!! (3?)

She feels something licking her. She giggles. She licks his head. Not his forehead. His HEAD HEAD! ( SINUBI!!!!) They start to have a licking frenzy! LICK LICK LICK!

They then start to have sex... again. Pounding and pudding... i mean pounding (sinubi!! like when she said rolling in sweaters... i mean sweat).

Kagura lets out a loud moan. She couldn't take it. She screamed. Shippo entered.

" OH! I see you guys are rolling in sweaters... i mean sweat. Woah. I seems like I said this before," he says confused.

" Get the _FUCK_ out!" Naraku screams in pleasure.

" Fine don't get the panties on your head in a bunch!"

" OH THERE THEY ARE!" Kagura yells.

She looks at them (thong... which she stole from Kagome's whore job) while still getting fucked.

" They got some stuff in them.... Naraku did you wear these?" she asks him.

" ... noo_OO_" he says.

Kagura starts to sniff it. " Smell like fish."

" Oh. I didn't tell you. I wore them out for fishing," Shippo says.

" WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" Naraku yells as he sucks on kagura's tit(S??!?!)

" Don't suck too long or Kougra's bosom will get wrinkled," shippo says throwing a lifesaver at him.

" IT IS K_AGURA_ DAMN IT!" she screams throwing Naraku's lifesaver out the window.

" NOT MY YOSHI... I MEAN LIFESAVER!!!" ( sorry inside joke!)

Shippo finally leaves in a huff.

----- LATER AT NARAKU AND KAGURA'S WEDDING! ----

A preist in a rainbow outfit stands next to Naraku. Naraku was wearing that ghetto new outfit that he got from the Shikon no Tama.

All of a sudden, Kikyo pops out of nowhere (literally i mean nowhere its just like POP she is there) and she screams "NARAKU YOU SEXY BEAST TAKE ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She goes up to him and makes out with him right in front of Kagura. Kanna then sees Kohaku and says "Let us copy the adults' example!" she says and just like Kikyo, starts to rip his clothes off.

Sango's eyes get big as she sees her brother get a boner. '_I sure wish that I had the courage to do that to my brother... I mean Miroku!! O.o'_

She looks over at Miroku, who is snorting crack and reading a bible. At the same time. She sighs and leaves him to go over to the buffet to get some sake.

As Kikyo and Naraku are rolling around in the aisle, Jakotsu pops up! He runs over to Inuyasha and hands him ¥8000.

"Umm... Today isn't Friday dammit!" Inuyasha yells, embarrassed. Now another secret of his was exposed. That he belonged to MAN HOOTERS.

Sinubi and Ritsuki pop up! "sorry we're late!" Ritsuki heads right over to the buffet to get some sake with Sango. Sinubi doesn't go over though, because she is a bad drinker. You really don't want to see what happens. Plus, she has her child Sachi with her. Sachi runs over to Inuyasha "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU A MAN HOOTER?!!?? DO YOU PLAY IN THE MUD WITH UNCLE JAKOTSU!?!?!??!!? OR DIDN'T YOU TRY AND PLAY DOGGY STYLE WITH MOMMY?? AND DIDN'T UNCLE SESSHY TRY AND GET YOU PREGNANT?!?!??!?!" she says, comming up with things off the top of her head... Or is she?! O.o

Sinubi blushes histerically. " AIEEEE!!! SACHI!" She grabs her. She stares at Inuyasha, " Exposing our child to gayness of Man Hooters. I can't belive you!!"

" OH MY GOD YOUR CHILD!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kagome yells.

" Opps. I shouldn't of said that. I made a shibooboo.

( Sorry. You will have to read Sinubi's story " A Demon's Heart " to understand. NOW IN MY FAVORITES!)

Kagome and Sinubi start to attack!

" My wedding is ruined!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura screams. And starts crying.

Kikyo and Naraku are now getting it on.

" UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH!" Kikyo yells.

Kagome then feels something comming on... Oh no it is her genital herpes kicking in that she has. She need Valtraz ( i think ) right now. SHe knows who else has this disease she has. It is Myouga.

"Myouga-jiji, do you have any Valtraz for me?"

"Why yes I do but it is from China and you know from Ranma that everything from China has a curse. Well this one's curse is that you will have a penis for a week."

"Okay I always wanted to have sex with a woman and actually something could happen!"

He handed the Valtraz to her and she drank it with some sake.

She runs over to Rin and convinces her to go to a hotel with her. ANd off they go.

Soon enough, Jakotsu has Inuyasha tied up and he drugged everyone up (he put a Chinese drug called "Hoing Choing Chong Thong" in the sake) so they would find Inuyasha sexy.

"Gang Bang time!" He said, taking out a whip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Inuyasha cried.

---------------------

Umm yeah this one was weird and I'm really tired right now and that is why it is so weird. This took us weeks to write cuz we never felt like it and I hope you like it, the very few people who actually read this. Buh bye thats it thanks for reading. And if you are reading this right here, you are queer. That's it. (Queer in a good way, minna)


End file.
